Being Famous
by Team-Jacob-Rawks
Summary: What if Twilight was never a book, but a television show? Would the relationships stay the same, or would they change? Read and find out! All Human. Please review


**Writer's Note: **Hey, I know the beginnings are short, but they are really to introduce you to the characters and to learn their backgrounds, since they are new ideas.

**P.S. **It's not done yet!

**Being Famous**

**Starring:**

**Edward Masen, Bella Swan, Mary Alice Brandon,**

**Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie Hale,**

**Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen, In the new series, Twilight.**

** Coming to a TV near you.**

Alice sighed as she walked of set, grabbing a water bottle from one of her assistants. She sighed and jumped into her director chair, watching Jasper talk to one of the scriptwriters about the lines in the pilot episode that they were filming. It was really a once in a lifetime opportunity. She had been hesitantly taken to the auditions by her niece, who thought she would be great as Alice Cullen, a quirky, shopaholic who was a vampire trying to get through Forks High School. It was very exciting when she was chosen. She had had a massive party, and invited everyone she knew, including her new co-workers, Edward Masen, Bella Swan, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarthy and Rosalie Hale. She connected with all her new friends, which she would need with the frenzy that was coming when the show first aired. Alice snapped out of her zone when she was called back onto the set for her scene with Edward and Rosalie. This was going to be a fun day.

Jasper sighed. He had never been one for the Hollywood lifestyle, not like Rosalie was. He was made for the ranch his family owned, but it was luck that he was on the show. The director had been on a tour around America to find his cast, when his son asked to go horse riding. Jasper had been working on a ranch in Texas with his brothers. It was his day off, but he was asked to take the father and son out to show them the area on horseback. He had been asked to come to California and audition, as he would be perfect for the role. He had driven up with his two brothers, who were excited for a road trip. They played loud music and drunk coke, having the typical boy's trip. By the time they arrived in Hollywood, Jasper's brothers fell into beds and were snoring within minutes, so he was able to go with out them. Everyone of the producers thought he would be a great Jasper. So there he was, talking to the director of Twilight, with Rosalie Hale, another aspiring actress.

Rosalie never had a good life. Her mother died when she was three, and her dad was a drunk, so she was stuck with her older sister, Annalisa, who didn't care for her a bit, but was obligated to look after Rose. So she grew up, always being told she was an accident, never meant to be a part of the world. Annalisa was always the prettiest, so had to be the one to go and model for magazines. One day when she was thirteen, and her family wasn't home, there was a knock at the door. One boy stood there. He looked about her age and looked nice. He had been sent to pick up Annalisa Hale to take her to California for her latest modelling contract. Amazingly, he told Rosalie to pack her bags and go with them, she would be taken away from this house. She was happy to follow this boy, who she found was called Emmett McCarthy, and was wealthy from the money that his father made in building skyscrapers. A friend had asked if they could pick up Annalisa for them to take her away from her father, but they hadn't realised she had a sister, who was in reality more beautiful than Annalisa ever was. Rosalie was made a model for many major companies, without thinking about her sister, who had been stuck with small-town companies, who never paid her most of the time. But Rosalie was raking in money, she became an emancipated minor, earning all her money for herself. She had a cute boyfriend, Emmett McCarthy, and was happy with life. When people in her home town found out about what she had done to her sister, she was disowned by her family and friends there. But in Hollywood, she was very well known, and had been taken in by Emmett's father, who was happy to look after her, seeing the state she lived in. She had been asked to try out for a new television show that Andrew-Emmett's dad- was a scout for. She and Emmett were both casted for it, together.

Emmett had a very different childhood, coming from a family which had been owner of McCarthy Construction 4 generations running. They were known for building the Twin Towers, and asking to build a memorial for the people and fire fighters who lost their lives on the fateful day, with their own money. Emmett's dad, Andrew McCarthy, was known as a humanitarian, who was environmental with all aspects of his work. Emmett was obliged to follow his line of work, and was given a place at St. Andrews Boy's Boarding School, where he was going to learn about the world, and being himself. But that wasn't what Emmett wanted. He wanted to travel the world in a fast car with a hot girl and be free. But so did most of the boys there, so he launched an escape plan, which just worked, except for the fact his dad saw him running out of the compound. He was suspended for breaking and using a teachers Mercedes benz, and was given back to his father. So there Emmett was, touring around with his father, being homeschooled, when a friend of their family, who ran a modelling agency, asked for them to pick up a potential model from a town they would pass through and take her to California, where she would be modelling, and where his dad was building a new tower. He met Rosalie, who was another 15 year old, looking after her drunk father when she should be at school, where Annalisa was. Emmett decided she would look better than anyone, including her sister, and took her to his dad, so she could come to California with them. She was decidedly better than her sister, and asked to become the model. She moved in with the little amount of stuff she had into Emmett's house, and was looked after by him. They were homeschooled together, whenever Emmett wasn't looking at a new building, and Rosalie wasn't modelling. They fit together and were cast as a couple who were vampires by Andrew McCarthy.


End file.
